Fear Itself Vol 1 7
| ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Steve McNiven | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Thor's Day | Writer1_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler1_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker1_1 = Wade von Grawbadger | Inker1_2 = Dexter Vines | Colourist1_1 = Laura Martin | Colourist1_2 = Justin Ponsor | Colourist1_3 = Matt Milla | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** *** *** *** * Adversaries: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * ** ** Charniputras * Broxton residents ** Rick ** James ** Danielle ** Shelly ** Winslow Locations: * ** * ** * Dark Asgard * ** * * * Items: * * * * * * * * Hawkeye's Asgardian bow * Iron Fist's Asgardian mace * Spider-Man's Asgardian stingers * Wolverine's Asgardian claws * * Dr. Strange's Asgardian staff * Ms. Marvel's Asgardian axe * Black Widow's Asgardian swords * * * * * * * * Captain America's guns * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Epilogue 1: Friday | Synopsis2 = Waking chained to a table, Sin finds herself surrounded by surgeons. Though they attempt to sedate her, their leader, Malpractice swats the syringe away and helps her remember how she came to be there, and the two plot the future. | Editor2_1 = Alejandro Arbona | Writer2_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler2_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker2_1 = Andy Lanning | Colourist2_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * unnamed scientists * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * Lab Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Epilogue 2: Saturday | Synopsis3 = As Hulk seeks peace after the ordeal of being possessed by Nul, Banner rages in their shared mind at how they lost control again. Screaming that he just wants to be left alone, Hulk chokes Banner into unconscious, and when Banner awakes, he finds himself in a desert separated from the Hulk. As Hulk leaves, Banner pleads for Hulk to tell him what happened. | Editor3_1 = Mark Paniccia | Writer3_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler3_1 = Mike Choi | Inker3_1 = Mike Choi | Colourist3_1 = Guru eFX | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Unspecified desert * Hulk/Banner's mind Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Epilogue 3: Sunday | Synopsis4 = An elderly man is informed by his assistant of the murder of a woman in Atlanta. The woman, the mother of Sergeant Marcus Johnson, has been killed by a Russian mercenary squad, with the riots caused by the Serpent's fear-spreading serving as cover for the crime. Satisfied at the result, the elderly man looks over a screen full of mercenaries as he informs his assistant that what Johnson holds is the "greatest secret in the world." | Editor4_1 = Alejandro Arbona | Writer4_1 = Chris Yost | Penciler4_1 = Scot Eaton | Inker4_1 = Andrew Hennessy | Colourist4_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer4_1 = Joe Sabino | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Russian mercenaries Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Epilogue 4: Monday | Synopsis5 = Nul, Breaker of Worlds, finds himself free and briefly rampages through St. Sebastian as Hulk, who he'd recently possessed walks through a desert and realizes that Nul is loose. Traveling to New York City, Hulk asks Dr. Strange for help. | Editor5_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor5_2 = Alejandro Arbona | Writer5_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler5_1 = Terry Dodson | Inker5_1 = Rachel Dodson | Colourist5_1 = Sonia Oback | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * St. Sebastian * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = - Tony Stark returns from the depths with a last-chance arsenal that will transform the Avengers from Earth's Mightiest Heroes...into Earth's Last Hope! - It’s THOR'S DAY-- the day that everything ends! - Double sized Finale with a little something extra for keen eyed | Notes = * Nul's fight with Dracula takes place in . * Epilogues 1-4 serve as prologues to Fear Itself: The Fearless #1, Incredible Hulk Vol 3 #1, Battle Scars #1, and Defenders Vol 4 #1. * Rick's son and wife are named in , where his story is expanded upon. | Trivia = Cain Marko returns in Dark Avengers #180 | Recommended = | Links = }}